


Dressin'

by Alphum



Series: One Piece Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a fashion disaster, Ace is colorblind, Gen, Marco is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: "Person A is a model, so they never gave to worry about choosing their clothes, but then when person B sees them laying around at home, person A is a disaster" where Ace is a model and Marco is Tired





	Dressin'

Ace was generally regarded as a fashionable person, being a fashion model and all. He wore outfits just shy of the cutting edge with flair and ease, charming designers and photographers alike. It was rather against the rules, but he often came home with the clothes that he modeled.

He worked closely with Izo, his personal stylist, and Thatch, his favorite photographer. Through them, he became very familiar with their circle of friends, falling in easily with everyone. Enough so that he was welcomed happily into the Whitebeard family, moving into the sprawling manor that their “father” owned.

The First Time Marco saw Ace puttering around the house, he hoped it was a fluke. Neon blue pinstripe shorts, knee high green soccer socks, fluffy duck slippers, a paint splattered Soul King tee, and a denim jacket, wild bedhead half-hidden under a rainbow beanie.

Marco choked slightly on his coffee as Ace rummaged through the freezer for the toaster waffles. He stared at Izo, who raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at him as if to say _‘I’m used to it.’_

His hopes were raised when he saw Ace later on in the day wearing a casual outfit and looking like he stepped out of a magazine. A soft Henley, skinny jeans, and an olive hooded blazer, debating the merits of caramel corn with Kingdew. Maybe it was a fluke. Hopefully it was a fluke.

His hopes were dashed when he saw him The Second Time, Marco shared his misery with Haruta.

A bright green tank top with neon palm trees printed on the front and space patterned joggers, an oversized orange cardigan and striped legwarmers layered on for warmth.

Even Haruta, the youngest in the family, and the most eclectic dresser before Ace’s arrival, agreed that it was an awful outfit.

The Third Time, Marco didn’t look past the denim button down under a flannel button down before he turned around and left, leaving a confused Ace and a laughing Vista and Thatch behind him.

Marco wasn’t that great of a dresser himself, as evidenced by his favorite purple blazer and preference for gladiator sandals, but this was just painful.

The Fourth Time it happened, he just cradled his head in his hands, wishing he could massage his eyeballs.

Ace had that adorable puppy dog face on again. He also had on a camouflage poncho over red argyle pants and a yellow crushed velvet shirt.

“What? You’re giving me that look again.”

“Ace.” Marco stared at him, slightly despairing. “You are a twenty-three year old man. How are you so incapable of dressing yourself?”

Ace looked down at his outfit. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? I thought the poncho and the pants matched okay!”

Marco almost gaped. “In what universe does red match camouflage?”

Ace blinked. “Red?”

Marco gestured, palm flat, at his pants. “Perhaps the most offensive red I’ve ever seen.”

“I thought they were grey.” Ace scratched at his chin thoughtfully. “I’m red-green colorblind.” He offered up before Marco could do something terribly undignified, like splutter in confusion.

Suddenly, a lot of things made a lot more sense, like his preferences for oranges and yellows and his eccentric mixes of reds, greens, and greys, like some sort of oversized Christmas tree.

He stared at Ace, now just tired.

Ace pouted some more.

“A twenty-three year old man that needs someone to dress him.” Marco sighed.

“I do not!” Ace protested. “I’m perfectly capable of that!”

“Anyone who willingly wears crushed velvet needs adult supervision at all times.” Marco shoved Ace’s face down into the couch cushions in punishment, watching with amusement as he managed to tangle himself in the tassels of his poncho.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://inaweofdiana.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
